Downtime of an Heiress
by SilentProse
Summary: Join Weiss as she navigates through winter break at Beacon. Of course, with her team and JNPR involved, this break will be anything but peaceful.
1. Food Fight? Alright!

Weiss was many things. She was prideful, beautiful, immaculate, and an untouchable ice queen. Of course, she would never describe herself as such things. No, these were merely labels others assigned to her already vast collection as the heiress of Schnee Dust Company. Perhaps, such labels would have bothered her in the past, but now she had support from her dolt of a leader and Team RWBY. All that aside, though, there was one thing Weiss was not.

Patient.

In this warzone of a cafeteria, her patience had run thin. Her head was throbbing, and no amount of massaging her temples helped. In fact, it may have been making it worse.

How did she even manage to get herself into such a situation?

Right. It was Ozpin.

It always came back to that enigmatic headmaster. He simply waltzed into the cafeteria and declared their next period was canceled, and that they were free to do as they pleased. That would have been fine and dandy, had one Yang Xiao-Long not been present.

But she was.

Thus, the cafeteria was thrown into a food fight which made the last one pale in comparison. Yang had declared war on everyone, ensuring no one would be safe from the devastation—not even her precious baby sister. On that note, Weiss peered out from under the table she had been hiding under to survey the scene.

The room was almost completely bare since her peers fled once Yang started on her rampage. Tables were flipped upside down, windows were shattered, and various trays and their contents littered the floor. Peeling her eyes away from the absolute mess, the heiress noticed Ruby imbedded in the ceiling.

Wait.

Blinking in rapid succession, Weiss wanted to believe her sight was failing her. It wasn't, though. Her leader truly was up there, reliant on the mercy of gravity. Weiss held her breath while observing her teammate, fearing any minute she would come crashing to the ground and seriously injure herself. None of that came to pass, however, as her sister must have made sure Ruby was secured.

Ignoring the unfathomable logic, Weiss let out a small sigh and surveyed the room, continuing to look for Yang. She saw Blake, who almost looked to be taking a cat-nap on the table if it weren't for the whiskers drawn on her, showing her partner's role in it. JNPR seemed to all be present in the corner; the two girls had their heads on their respective partner's shoulder, each with a small smile on their face.

It appeared Yang was at least somewhat kind for arranging them like that. Well, if you call knocking your friends out cold somewhat kind.

Weiss broke out into a cold sweat, unable to locate the crazed blonde. Where could she possibly…

"Above you, Princess!"

Having no time to think about where she could have been hiding, Weiss relied on her lightning quick reflexes to dodge out of the way. A second later and she would have been mince-meat.

Get it? Because Yang was fighting her with frozen chickens on her hands?

Oh, god. She was turning into Yang.

Her opponent flung the uncooked bird at her, snapping her out of her thoughts. Again, she barely managed to lunge out of the way. Noticing some slices of cheese on the tabletop to her left, Weiss scooped them up, prepared to do something she had never trained a day in her life for.

With as much precision as possible, the cheese slices were hurled like shuriken at the destroyer of the cafeteria. Surprisingly, they veered right toward Yang, forcing the girl to take evasive maneuvers.

Avoiding such a close call, Yang smirked. "Geez, Weiss! You almost took my arm off!"

Crap. That had kind of been what she was hoping for. Now, what could she do?

And that was when all hell broke loose.

A single strand of blonde hair fluttered to the ground, signifying one of her strikes must have scored a hit. For a second, Weiss felt a sense of accomplishment until her opponent's eyes flashed from violet to crimson.

The same color her blood would paint the walls after the blonde was through with her.

Unleashing a war-cry, Yang darted at Weiss faster than she could react. The frozen chicken neared her head as time seemed to crawl to a still. This would be the second occasion she would lose consciousness due to a food fight at school, which begged the question.

How come her Aura didn't protect her against food?

* * *

 **A.N.: Seriously, don't try this at home! I was researching using food as weapons, and apparently hard cheese has been used in place of cannonballs before. Also, a frozen chicken has been successfully used in a murder. So…**

 **No wonder their Aura won't protect them!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and wouldn't remind reviewing. I don't have a set update schedule yet, but I hope to do it every Wednesday and Saturday.**

 **Thanks!**


	2. Sugar, We're Goin' Down

She already admitted that she had little patience for nonsense. Waking up in an infirmary bed then, understandably had her blood boiling. So, when her partner turned to her with her silver eyes and delivered the news, the heiress almost had an aneurysm. Team RWBY and JNPR would be cleaning the cafeteria that evening until it was up to Professor Goodwitch's rigid standards.

The worst part was not even the cleaning. It was that that the oaf just kept saying, "Relax, Weiss. Otherwise you'll turn into Weiss-cream!" Then Yang would turn to high-five her reluctant partner, who looked at Weiss with the utmost pity her usually stoic face could muster.

This is why Weiss was currently on the outskirts of the academy, sitting on a bench overlooking their school's famous statue. There was no particular reason she decided upon this spot. It simply happened to coincide with her desire to be in a cooler spot and reflect on the day's happenings. Pulling her jacket closer to her petite frame, Weiss humorlessly mused that her fondness for the cold may contribute to her various nicknames; the huge snowflake imprinted on her jacket probably didn't help either.

"Weiss?"

Weiss was startled, not expecting anyone else to be around. She turned to her sudden guest.

Her leader. She should have predicted that.

"Hello, Ruby. What brings you out here?"

The young girl glanced bashfully at the ground. "Well, I know you had a rough day today, so I made cookies!" From behind her back, Ruby pulled out a tray of chocolate-chip cookies. The deserts were still steaming despite the frigid weather, and the smell wafting to her nose was heavenly.

Still, Weiss only patted the seat next to her, refusing to indulge in the junk food. Ruby, while looking crestfallen for a second, quickly recovered and rushed over to the bench. Rose petals fluttered behind her, littering the ground in red. Weiss always found them so beautiful, not that she could ever admit it aloud. They were comforting in a way, just like the girl who produced them.

Which is why she hated making her leader feel bad, especially after she promised to be the girl's best teammate, but the heiress refused to show weakness.

To anyone.

Shaking her head from such ugly thoughts, the white-haired girl turned to her partner. Well, turned as best she could anyway. Ruby was in such close proximity that it was kind of a moot point, but the girl looked so happy with the tray in her lap that Weiss couldn't bring herself to say anything.

Instead, she asked, "What's the real reason you're out here?"

The girl hummed to herself. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"You're sweet." The words left her mouth before she could react. She could only watch in horror as Ruby seemed to slowly process her words.

How could she say something so embarrassing?

A huge smile broke out on her leader's face, which halts her panic. "Thanks. You really are ok, though, right?"

Weiss also should have known Ruby wouldn't make fun of her.

"Except for the massive bruise your sister gave me, I'm fine."

Her leader rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry about that. You know how Yang gets."

That earns a snort from her. "Unfortunately."

"Oh!" Ruby knees bounced up and down, almost spilling the tray of cookies. "I also wanted to tell you the good news!"

To her credit, Weiss doesn't even scold the girl for her clear lack of self-discipline. "What good news?"

"We have off for a whole month!"

What…?

"You know what, Ruby? I think I will have a cookie after all."

* * *

 **A.N.: Ok, so I have decided I will for sure be updating this fic on Wednesday and Saturday; however, I am also going to try and update on another random day as well. I'd love to update more, but college is really eating into my time! Anyway, all feedback is appreciated.**


	3. Day 1

**A.N.: Well, I said I would be updating on a random day during the week, and it seems today is that lucky day. Anyway, thanks to everyone who favorited and followed and a special thanks to KHARAKI TAKAN who took the time to review. I gotta agree with you. That food fight was one of the most awesome scenes in RWBY. Hope you all enjoy and please review!**

Anarchy.

That could be the only way to describe day one so far. Apparently having an extended break meant her peers would be behaving like two-year-olds for the foreseeable future.

Scratch that. Two-year-olds don't graffiti entire locker rooms.

What had the Headmaster been thinking when he decided on this? Randomly giving them yesterday off was bad enough, but now he had started their winter break early and extended it to a whole month. Weren't they the future protectors of the world?

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose, knowing pondering these questions wouldn't result in any meaningful answers. That Ozpin was an enigma through and through. Instead, she should be focusing on returning to her dorm room without any more incidents.

After shoving Myrtenaster into her newly-decorated locker and readjusting her ponytail, the heiress departed. She would undoubtedly continue to train throughout the month. There would be no point allowing herself to get rusty just because of these inane circumstances. At the very least, the girl was thankful the hallways were desolate. Much of the student body must have gone home late last night or early this morning.

Apparently, Yang didn't get the memo.

The blonde gave her a casual wave as she approached. "Looks like you're still rocking that shiner."

At her words, Weiss delicately ran her fingers across the bruise, which caused the other girl to smirk. "Yep, that's the one!"

Her hands return to her sides, shaking in rage. "Shouldn't you be apologizing instead of mocking me?"

To her surprise, Yang almost looked bashful for a minute. Is that where Ruby got it from?

"I really am sorry. I meant to say something yesterday, but I was kinda nervous. Guess I'm a bit of a coward, huh?"

To say the white-haired girl was taken aback would an understatement. She was floored at how her teammate responded. Not that she'd let her know. The teasing would be unbearable.

Weiss cleared her throat. "Well, whatever. Just don't let it happen again. Or"—her brows narrowed dangerously—"I'll become your personal tutor."

Her teammate audibly gulped, probably recalling all the torture Ruby endured under the girl's tutorage. With a backhanded wave, Yang darted away with such incredible speed that Weiss swore the blonde had her sister's semblance for a moment.

Groaning, the heiress planned to enter her dorm room until she noticed Team JNPR's door was open ajar. While in the past she may have been inclined to ignore it, now she couldn't do that in all good-consciousness to her friends.

She planned to shut the door without incident when a black bow caught her attention. Curious, the heiress peered inside. In the center of the room, Ren and Blake sitting cross-legged with their eyes shut. The two seemed so peaceful, Weiss merely stood there, taking in the relaxing atmosphere. She wasn't sure how long she stood there staring until a deep voice broke her out of her trance.

"Would you like to join us?"

Two curious pairs of eyes met with hers, as she stumbled out of the doorway and into the room. Weiss felt her face heat up. On top of being caught creepily watching her friends, she was also acting like a total klutz. A Schnee was to always remain dignified and presentable. Unfortunately, she was neither of those things at the moment.

And it showed.

"W-what are you two doing?"

Blake chuckled, probably finding the heiress' embarrassment amusing. "We're meditating."

Refusing to rise to her teammate's bait, the heiress simply glared at her. "And why's that?"

"Nora," Ren answered, adjusting the cuffs of his tailcoat. "I love her, but she's Nora."

The other two nodded in understanding. She certainly was… Nora.

The faunas girl sighed. "It helps deal with Yang's unending supply of puns."

Once again, Weiss nodded. If this was Blake's secret to dealing with Yang, there must really be something to this meditation thing.

"So, would you care to join us?" Ren asked again.

"I'd like that."

After all, there were still going to be twenty-nine more days of this ridiculousness.


	4. Day 2

This just wouldn't do. No amount of meditation would rectify this situation. It had been bad enough when someone vandalized her locker with drawings of male anatomy and crude words, but now…

Her locker was gone.

Some fool had the audacity to hack her launch code and send her locker god-knows-where. Whoever decided on such an elaborate prank could be dealt with later. Ozpin, on the other hand, needed to be dealt with immediately.

Weiss stormed the corridors, no student daring to detain her from her single-minded objective. In fact, most of them edged against the walls to permit the widest breadth between them. The heiress smirked, despite her flaring temper; at least her peers realized the respect she deserved.

Upon arriving at the door, the white-haired girl hesitated. Was she really about to go yell at the Headmaster?

Down the hallway, she glimpsed two boys with dust-infused tasers. They took turns tazing each other, cackling when the victim would make a pained expression. With sheer restraint, the heiress managed to resist the impulse to facepalm. That gave her an answer at least.

Ozpin would be getting a piece of her mind.

Pushing open the wooden door, the sight of the Headmaster sitting at his desk greeted her. He was hunched over the desk, his nose almost buried in a tall stack of papers. This failed to deter him, though, as his pen danced across the pages with unwavering concentration.

Why does he even have work when classes are out?

She strode over to his desk, announcing her presence by clearing her throat.

Not bothering to look up, Ozpin replied. "Ah, Miss Schnee. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

The heiress gritted her teeth at his lackadaisical greeting. "This break needs to end."

He allowed his gaze to drift from the papers. "Oh? Aren't you having fun?"

Piano lessons, voice training, and constant studying occupied her daily life before Beacon. There never was any time for fun. And there shouldn't be now.

"I came here to become a Huntress. Not to take a vacation."

The headmaster traced a finger along the edge of his mug. "And why is it you want to become a huntress?"

Such an innocuous inquiry suddenly through her into a panic. What was it she told Professor Oobleck again?

To escape my father, not be trapped and lonely. The truth almost tumbled past her lips before she could push it down with an appropriate fib.

"I'm a Schnee. I have a legacy to uphold." The young girl frowned. "It' _s_ my duty."

"I see." Taking a swig of coffee, Ozpin continued. "And these goals don't coincide with having a break?"

Maybe they do…

She shook her head. "Of course not."

"Then tell me do you think I'm unwise for doing this?"

A shrug of her shoulders. "I'm not sure."

"Then you will have to place your trust in me." His chair made a loud scraping sounds, as he pushed back and meandered over to the window. Once satisfied with the view overlooking his academy, he proceeded to speak. "I've made countless mistakes in my lifetime. More than you could ever imagine, but this isn't one of them. This break will bring you closer.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Closer to what?"

"Closer to the real reason you pursued becoming a huntress."

* * *

 **A.N.: Sorry, I'm real late with this one. College is a thing, so…**

 **Once again, special thanks to KHARAKI TAKAN for reviewing. You really motivate me to keep writing, so I really appreciate it! I also appreciate all the follows and favorites. Hope you all enjoy and please review!**


	5. Day 3

Weiss had been wracking her brain for the entirety of last night and into this morning, and she was still no closer to understanding the message the Headmaster imparted to her. What was she getting closer to besides a massive migraine? Sighing to herself, she slammed her pencil down atop her homework. Perhaps a snack would help brighten her mood.

Her boots clacked against the floor as she made her into the kitchen. The kitchen was dimly lit compared to their study area, with only a single bulb overhead and lack of a window. Her hand instinctively fell to her hip when a figure slinked toward her, bating her breath. A moment later, though, she released it upon realizing she was being paranoid. After all, Ruby was about as threatening as a pack of attention starved-puppies toward anyone who wasn't a Grimm—even less so in the apron she was donning.

"What are you doing?"

She flinched at the same time Ruby did after realizing the accusatory tone she took. Really, Weiss hadn't meant it. She'd just been on edge ever since her little talk with Ozpin; however, that excuse rang hollow even to her ears.

Sighing once more, the girl raised a hand to silence the apology that was no doubt about to erupt from her team leader. "I'm sorry, Ruby. I'm… in a bit of a mood today."

That would be an understatement, but Weiss knew the young girl wouldn't call her out on it. Unlike the other students, Ruby understood when she was attempting to make a sincere apology. A soft smile crossed the heiress' face. Her understanding was likely the reason they had become best friends in the first place.

 _Not that I can tell her that out loud. I have no desire to paint my nails and talk about cute boys all night long._

With an even more brilliant smile than her own, the girl responded. "No problem! Everyone has their off-days."

Exactly. And that very reason was the reason she was in this predicament. With too many days off and not enough structure, Weiss felt unsettled. Freedom was always something she longed for, but it went against everything she'd been raised to respect. Oh, how she'd love to just disregard all these lessons that had been ingrained into her since birth. Yet, that was a foolish dream. Simply tossing away one's upbringing was an impossible task. No, Weiss was stuck with this unyielding yin and yang.

"Hey, Weiss? You wanna make cookies?"

Weiss turned to the countertop and examined all the trays, pots, and pans that her leader had laid out. She could already picture how much of a mess this whole project would be. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to say no, even after she recalled how disastrous last time had been.

After all, she learned her lesson. The heiress just had to remember not to fiddle with the oven's settings and that drapes were flammable. What's the worst that could happen?

* * *

Fire. Fire was the worst thing that could happen.

Ruby had left her alone for five minutes. In those minutes, Weiss had managed to char most of their kitchen. In fact, she only managed to rein in the flames when she remembered the fire extinguisher in the hallway. After dispelling her panic, the flames were quelled. Unfortunately, the same could not be said about Ruby's temper.

Her eyes flashed dangerously, as Weiss felt them stare into her very soul. "Again, Weiss? First my cake and now my cookies! How many lives will you ruin?"

Weiss remained silent while her partner continued to rant at her. She didn't want a repeat of last time where she got a fire extinguisher thrown at her head. Still, all and all, today hadn't been too bad of a day.

 _I'd even go so far as to say this was the most fun I've had in a while. Besides the whole burning down the kitchen fiasco, anyway. I really should've learned more from my cake butler when I had the chance._

With her partner's words going in one ear and out the other, the heiress began to wonder. Had Ozpin been right? Was she getting closer to what she desired?

* * *

 **A.N.: Sorry, this is beyond late. College is absolutely kicking my butt! So, I know I said I'd adhere to a certain schedule, but that will have to change for at least the next three weeks due to finals and projects up to my eyeballs. Anyway, I'll try to update at least once a week (but hopefully more). Thanks for your understanding and rest assured this fic will be finished! Also, on a side note, I remembered the prompt from RWBY Chibi when Weiss watches Ruby's cake and decided to do a kind of sequel for it for this chapter. Until next time!**


	6. Day 4

"Blake, what type of faunus would I be?"

The faunus girl quirked an eyebrow as she set her book aside. Alarm bells were ringing in Weiss' head at this point. Blake never would never willingly put down her smut novel to socialize. This meant one of two things: either she had offended her friend, or the question made her look like a complete dolt. Honestly, she hoped it was the latter.

 _Great. After deciding I would work on getting closer to my team, I open my mouth and insert my foot._

Blake, for her part, seemed to consider her answer for a while before replying. "A dog."

Weiss felt her face drop. "But you hate dogs."

"I know." The raven-haired girl jumped down from the top bunk, landing nimbly like always. Her yellow irises scanned the room until they spotted Zwei. After scooping up the dog, she sat on the edge of the bed near the heiress. Weiss watched curiously as Blake stroked Zwei's fur, his tail wagging in response.

 _When had those two become so close?_

The dog rolled onto his back and out of her lap. A serene smile graced Blake's face when he landed on the bed. "The thing about dogs is that they tend to grow on you."

In a rare moment of intimacy, the black-haired girl pulled her teammate into an embrace. Before Weiss could react, though, Blake was already back on top of her bunk. The only evidence that she had even been there was the dog's presence.

"Hey"—Weiss turned to stare at the girl—"in case I wasn't clear, I hate the Schnee name with all my heart, but I don't hate you."

Weiss could feel tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Jeez, now Ruby and her emotional mumbo-jumbo was wearing off on her.

The touching moment was ruined when the door to their room suddenly flew open, revealing an oaf and her younger sibling.

"What's up, guys? You just Yang-in out?"

Blake doesn't bother to look up from her book. "Yeah, we're just hanging out."


	7. Day 5 (Part 1)

_Why did I agree to this?_

That was the question Weiss asked herself as she dodged another clumsy blow from the blonde annoyance. Ok, maybe he wasn't that bad. She'd even admit to liking his company when he wasn't attempting to flirt with her, which had been happening much less frequently. Maybe the serenade with his guitar was the breaking point for the poor boy?

Another careless blow careened toward her head, which she reflected with her rapier this time. A little variety never hurt anyone, and it certainly didn't hurt when fighting Jaune Arc. He was the literal definition of average. Nothing stood out about him, and his combat may have even been marginally below the line. In his defense, though, he had improved greatly. She groaned, ducking under a unrestrained horizontal swipe.

Unfortunately, his improvement wasn't enough as Jaune fell to one knee. His breathing was ragged, and his sword looked more like a cane than the sacred blade of his ancestors.

His partner placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well done, Jaune. You performed admirably for not being able to use your shield."

With such small praise from her, his entire demeanor changed. Gone was the weariness from the fight, instead replaced with an air of confidence. Almost as though he had won. The thought amused the heiress, imagining herself on the losing end of a fight to the bumbling blonde. Then again, she had him pegged as Grimm-fodder during initiation. Yet, the boy survived that and worked harder than anyone else she knew—herself excluded.

"Thanks, Pyr!" The boy replied with an easy grin, which his partner returned with the same ease.

Bleh.

Weiss had no interest in dating, and she certainly wasn't going to start now. Nope, whatever was or wasn't going on between the invincible girl and vomit boy was none of her concern. What was her concern was how far behind her team had fallen behind on their own training.

With a sigh, Weiss hurried to the exit on the rooftop. She grasped the cool handle in her hand before considering bidding the other two farewell; however, when she snuck a backward glance, the two were still flirting. Whatever, it wasn't like she'd never see them again. She swung open the door, causing the rusty hinges to squeal in protest. The sudden noise must have alerted them to her departure because they were suddenly on her like faunus on stink.

Ok, perhaps that was an antiquated expression she needed to stop using, but, still, they tugged at her sleeves and prevented her from leaving.

Her eyebrows narrowed dangerously. "What is the matter with you two? Have you lost your minds?"

"No, it's… um…" the champion-fighter looked to the side, eyes darting to stare at her partner. Probably looking for a save.

And he provided. "We want you to hang out with our team today."

Weiss blinked. "You're telling me that you want to hang out with me?"

Jaune blinked back. "…Uh-huh."

His obvious distress at the situation made her curious. Why could they possibly want to have her accompany them so badly? If Ruby was with her it would be understandable, but not when she is by her lonesome.

The heiress sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "If you two tell me the real reason that you want to hang out, then I'll go with you."

Pyrrha and Jaune exchanged a look before turning back to her, answering her in unison. "No."

"Well, I'll see the both of you later."

"Wait!" A strong hand grabbed the back of her coat. "You still owe me a favor, Weiss."

"I just paid back your favor by training with him."

Her hand refused to budge no matter how much Weiss twisted. Did the girl glue her hand to the fabric or something?

"How about I owe you a favor if you join us?" The girl pleaded with wide eyes.

 _A favor from Pyrrha Nikos? I'd be a fool to turn that down._

"Lead the way."

* * *

 **A.N.: The semester is winding down, so hopefully I'll be able to do a lot more writing soon. As always, thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
